100 Years
by Marissa of the Pen
Summary: MY FIRST SONG-FIC! Yeah! Credit to all. Yeah. Awesome possum. Rated T for deathness. 3


Robin sat alone on his couch with the radio turned on low volume. On the radio the soft harmony of violins hummed through the air. However, Robin now looked at the clock, and it was almost seven, the time where soft rock usually played for the young folk that came through around this time of night. Robin hated it, and at his age of one hundred years old, it took too much energy to get up and change the radio station, let alone go to bed. He stayed in the front of Titans Tower near the TV, kitchen, and bathroom. Music with actual lyrics started to sing. He had heard the song before, 100 Years… But today was different. He could actually understand the lyrics and his slowly beating heart began to break.

_I'm fifteen for a moment, caught in between ten and twenty and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are._

He sat back. He remembered the peak of his career, when he was, yes, fifteen. He was caught in between a boy and man, but he was far than in between positions on the Teen Titans. His teammate, Starfire, had thrown him for a loop. She was absolutely beautiful, and even for an alien, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. The team was unstoppable, and as they all aged, they grew up, and the team fell apart. Robin fathered a young daughter, who had her own teenage son. The other Titans grew up with their sons and daughters and now their children took over their jobs as watcher of Jump City. He loved seeing new generations taking over, yet it pained him and made him long for the days when he was fifteen.

_I'm twenty-two for a moment and she feels better than ever and we're on fire, making our way back from Mars._

Robin remembered when he was twenty two, the same age that the happiest day of his life was, which was the day that he married the love of his life. Starfire. She was beautiful, and they got married by the sea on Titan's Tower. Cyborg was Robin's best man, and Raven was Starfire's maid of honor. Who else would it have been? Beast Boy? Robin chuckled aloud at the thought. He would. They spent their honeymoon on Tamaran, and when they came back, obviously they fought crime together as husband and wife. A few weeks later, Starfire was pregnant and nine months later they had a beautiful baby girl. It was an amazing time in his life, but now it was gone.

_15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose, 15, there's never a wish better than this when you've only got a hundred years to live._

Robin held his breath as he started to feel young again. This song was getting to him in his heart. But he thought to himself, _I thought I did everything I wanted to do when I was young, but really, I didn't know how fast I would have aged. Everything's so different now. Prices are different, friends are dead, and it was so much better when I was young. When I could move. _Robin now set his head back and pulled out his Titan communicator he had kept all these years…

_I'm 33 for a moment, I'm still the man, but you see I'm a there, a kid on the way, a family on my mind._

A few weeks later after their honeymoon, Starfire was pregnant and nine months later they had a beautiful baby girl. It was an amazing time in his life, but now it was gone. Passed on like all the rest of his life. It was so sad. Robin almost started to cry, but then he bit his tender tongue that lost its vivid sense of taste. His finger shifted over his communicator and pressed a button unknowingly. Red lights came from various locations. One from the belt of Beast Boy that hung on a coat rack somewhere in a mountain hut where he laid his brittle bones, one from the broach of Raven in a dark tee shop where she spent her last days, one from the running down Cyborg in a small hut in the dump where he stayed just in case he died there, and one from Starfire, who was now older than anyone of the team where she was in Tamaran. Starfire clutched her communicator and her belt, which both flashed red. Robin now realized what he did and buried his communicator in between the seats of the tower.

_I'm forty-five for a moment, the sea is high, and I'm heading into a crisis, chasing the years of my life_

Robin chuckled as he remembered getting his first gray hair, or when he found a liver spot on the side of his forehead. He dreamed of actually travelling the world with the team, but as always, evil never rested and they were always called into duty. Soon, the Titan's bones became easily broken, and even so, a leg injury that crippled Robin around forty five. It was the start of the end of the Titans unfortunately, and a beginning of a new one, considering the kids were taking over their jobs whenever they needed. Robin reminisced into the times where Starfire and Robin's daughter, Sandy, talked about her crush on one of her teammates, Beast Boy's son to be exact. That definitely made him feel old. However, aging had gone past him, and he was alright. But not now.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you, time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star. Fifteen I'm all right with you, fifteen. There's never a wish better than this when you only got 100 years to live…_

Someone was calling in through the video phone. Robin jumped as he saw Beast Boy's pruned face come on the screen. "Beast Boy," He croaked, but Beast Boy didn't say anything back. They just stared at each other, lost in the moment. Another caller came on the screen. Robin smiled as he saw Raven's smirking face staring back at him. Her face was hidden under the cloak. But he could still see the lines of aging on her lips. Yet again, another caller. It was Cyborg but he was in bad shape. He barely had enough energy to say his name, but Robin was content with just his name being heard by his best friend. Another beep. Robin didn't even need to see her face to know it was Starfire, her face wrinkled by age. Robin longed to caress her face, forever.

_Half time goes by, suddenly you're wise, another blink of an eye, 67 is gone, the sun is getting high, we're moving on…_

The aged Titans stared at each other for a long time, and for a while, Robin saw their young faces, and he felt like he could stand. He put his shaking hand to his face, and felt tight, smooth skin, but when he disbelievingly put both hands to his face, he felt the crevasses of age between his fingers. The five just stared at one another, smiling. But each facial expression deepened, with the words almost literally written across their faces, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow,"

_I'm 99 for a moment, dying for just another moment, and I'm just dreaming, counting the ways to where you are…_

Now it was eminent to Robin the signs of his age. His chest became contracted and it became hard to breath as each Titan's screen became black and regular TV became visible. He was dying, and it was obvious. That was the last time that the man would ever see his best friends. And with that, he took a small piece of paper and started to write as hard and fast as he could. He scribbled down letter which became words, which became sentences, which became the letter of a lifetime. When he was done, he sealed it with an envelope he had on the coffee table, and kept it near his head. He laid down, and tried to stay awake for the rest of the song, but he couldn't. His eyes closed, and they stayed there, forever.

_15 there's still time for you, 22 I feel her too, 33 you're on your way, every day's a new day…_

"My father was a brilliant man." Sandy explained on the pedestal near her father's casket. "He fought crime at age fifteen and defeated Jump City's most notorious villains, he married a beautiful women, who 's funeral is also today. He raised me as his own and was the best father I ever had. He was an amazing man and he always will. As my father used to say, Titans go. Well I was glad they all went together. Every day is a new day. And I'm glad my dad and his team mates are together. Forever. They were amazing people. And they always will be, forever."

_15 there's still time for you, time to buy and time to choose, hey, 15 there's never a wish better than this…_

The Titans stood together atop Titan's Tower bathed in a pool of white light. They were young again, with no instance of aging, or pain, or anything. Robin had his arm around Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were rough housing atop the tower, and Raven was meditating. Robin and Star watched their separate funerals, but it wasn't the end of the Titans. They lived on in their grandchildren. And the generations to come. Forever they will live on. Forever will the Titans live… Forever…Even when they die.

_When you only got a hundred years to live…_

**A/N: Yeah! First song-fic! I hope I did it right. I am such a huge fan of the series and the song. Credit to Five for Fighting for their song, for I do not own it. And credit to the creator of Teen Titans for I didn't make it either but I do own Sandy. Sandy is a fictional character I made up while watching Grease. Lol, Sandy that's irony. So yeah. R&R please!**


End file.
